poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:76859Thomas
Why is your page blank?Spongefan (talk) 22:57, November 13, 2012 (UTC)Spongefan511 Would you mind uploading the rest of the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series posters?. ( 21:53, January 7, 2013 (UTC)) I am dying to see the rest of your Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series posters. Would you upload them please?. ( 20:50, January 10, 2013 (UTC)) I have an idea. How you make Stephen, Caitlin, Millie and Connor (the four new engines from King of the Railway) guest star in a future adventure and make them join the team at the end. ( 23:08, January 11, 2013 (UTC)) With your promission I have found pictures of Sky and Sohpie from the Mamma Mia Movie and Victor and Kevin from Thomas and Friends to add on the Galleries. I got the picture of Sky from Mamma Mia ready for you. I finally got Victor and Keven from Thomas and Friends for you. Will you upload the rest of the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures posters please? ( 23:38, January 19, 2013 (UTC)) I've spoken to 76859thomas and Discord is not joining the team after, the Keep calm and flutter on adventure Good luck on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea next month. I made a Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series 3 poster. Would you make more Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series 3 posters? When are you make the rest of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series 3 posters? Promiese me you won't cancel the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series will you?. Good luck on Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Messages from Yru17 Hello, Freddieholc. This is Yru17 talking to you for the first time on this Wiki. You might want to cancel Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Land Before Time because BrerJake90 says it's not a good idea to make that film and I'm doing Land Before Time crossover films with the Thomas the Tank Engine films, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and the 1986 film My Little Pony: The Movie. Also, you might want to have Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie take place after Pooh's Adventures of Thomas And The Magic Railroad, Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and the yet-to-be-announced Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie because Pooh and his friends first met Thomas in Pooh's Adventures of Thomas And The Magic Railroad, DisneyJSman will make Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic soon, and there has yet to be a Winnie the Pooh crossover with the 1986 film My Little Pony: The Movie. Maybe you can make Heckle and Jeckle's Adventures of The Land Before Time instead. What do you think? Also, I saw days ago that DisneyJSman is really planning to make Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic instead. How about uploading the poster for Winnie the Pooh and Madeline: Lost in Paris?. Just like the Rough Gang picture, would you upload the picture of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team? Please.